otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic Medical Morals Meeting
Mystic Medical Morals Meeting Summary: Casual conversations in the Ungstir landing cavern take a turn toward verbosity as a second Mystic arrives. Cast: Kastaprulyi, Newt, Ristal, Rosiel, Renkek Kashaan, Thyr Air Date: 2005.10.30 Newt says, "Oh?" Kastaprulyi slips out of the Athena's airlock, pausing at the top for a moment with glassy pink eyes a few feet above the ground. "With no guidance, with no cleansing, the wounds created by such atrocities only fester, and the evil lingers on and on in action and thought," the Mystic says to Newt matter-of-factly. Newt uhhhs. "I guess..." "Do you not know anyone who, harmed by some experience, carries their pain and fear with them once it has ceased?" asks Thyr. Kastaprulyi sends a feeling of greeting to those near the Athena's ramp slides down towards them. "Hello..." Kas adds aloud in its childlike synthesized voice. Newt almost answers that but then looks up at Kas, "Hey Kas. This is Thyr. She's pretty cool." "Greetings," the Mystic says, rising to her feet from the cross-legged position to bow slightly to the Centauran. "What're you talking about?" Kas queries, bringing a faint aura of curiosity as it drifts to a stop in front of Thyr. Newt replies, "All sorta stuff. Things we wanna do and that sorta stuff." "The future," the Mystic agrees, smiling slightly, "and our part in shaping it." Kastaprulyi comments agreeably, "Thinking about the future, planning are good. I'm planning on working somewhere where communicating with people who aren't Centauran is important. AES seems really good for that, for other reasons. What're you planning on doing?" Newt looks from Kas back to Thyr. "I seek somewhere to heal, and a type of healing I might accomplish well," the Mystic responds, her smile dying into a very serious expression indeed. "Is the healing you're good at like healing people's hurts from a mining accident, healing like psychiatry?" Kas queries. Newt bites his lower lip, looking from one to the other. "A shift to the far edges of reality's spectrum cannot truly be mended by another, but I assist along the path as such I might," Thyr answers. ~Probably here isn't a good place for saying something like the word "doctor" around Newt,~ Kas offers silently to Thyr. The young Centauran seems to consider the reply for a few moments, then asks thoughtfully, "Which direction on the spectrum do you help people go in?" Newt cocks his head slightly, listening. "A single person, alone, has a reality so light that it will fly away and be lost in the first breath of an approaching storm," the Mystic says. She stands comfortably, lacking her hands together, her weight on one hip. "Whatever the direction be, we each of us need the gravity of a society to tether us. The direction I offer is that of society, whichever or whatever that may be." Kastaprulyi 'listens' intently and returns a feeling of understanding. "That's a really important job. I guess noticing when someone's blowing away from society is easier here than in some other places." "In some cases they are cut loose in a storm. In others, a whisper," Thyr says evenly. Newt looks over at Thyr, "Whatchya mean?" Kastaprulyi looks on quietly, waiting for the explanation. Kastaprulyi floats by Newt and Thyr, who are standing near the Athena's boarding ramp. "A fracture may be on the surface; it is clear to see, to touch, to know," the green-robed Mystic explains carefully, "and yet, it may not run within. Conversely the flaw may be at the very heart, and yet not reach to the surface. Sight avails one little, then." Newt uhms... "I guess." Kastaprulyi returns a thoughtful acknowledgement. "Do you know yet which groups you might work with, for helping people?" Kas asks. "I will help where my intervention will guide the most so far as I may aid them," the Mystic answers. Slowly ambling into the main area of the pad -- his lanky form appearing from within the nearby Customs Station -- Rosiel stops to laconically survey his surroundings. He pulls the bulky cowl of his robe about his countenance, effectively concealing the majority of his facial features from any wayward glances. His tired-seeming gaze eventually settles on the group of three conversing in the distance, though he doesn't yet make any move to approach them. Kastaprulyi seems to notice Rosiel's glance from across the cavern, for the young Centauran sends him a feeling of greeting. "Will you do your work in Resilience for a while, for seeing how many people are around who you can help?" Kas queries. "My path shall wander for a time. As to where it shall lead in the end? There is none alive to tell it," Thyr says decisively. Newt seems to pause for a bit and then mutters, "Be there inna bit. Wait up." and then looks up, "I gotta go. See yahs." and with that he runs off. Rosiel raises a hand in return to the Centauran, and quite soon after he abruptly and customarily shoves his hands within the deep pockets of his robe. He shuffles off toward those he peers at, moving slowly, his wide eyes finding their mark on the platinum-haired female and lingering there for quite some time. Upon reaching a safe distance of a few yards away from the group, he stops, simply observing with a neutral expression and a continually silent demeanor. "I hope your path goes in good places," Kas comments thoughtfully. The young Centauran remains floating by Thyr near the Athena's boarding ramp, but shifts for a better view of Newt's sudden departure "Be well..." Kas wishes with a suggestion of curiosity. "That is my hope, also," the Mystic says with a little smile. Rosiel squints his pale eyes, turning to cast a quick glance over his shoulder, before he looks back towards Kas and the other Mystic. He inclines his head, stepping closer to the pair, before quietly interjecting, "Pardon this one, good souls. How do the cogs of fate grind for you two on this night?" Thyr closes her eyes momentarily at the greeting. She says, faintly, "They have ground, brother. They have ground us all." Renkek Kashaan walks down the ramp from the Athena and looks about as he does so. He shrugs and looks towards each ship as well Kastaprulyi shifts to make room for Rosiel and Renkek, rising a bit higher. "I'm feeling okay now, having fun talking about Thyr doing psychiatry work," Kas replies. The young Centauran sends Renkek a feeling of greeting and queries, "Will you talk with us too?" Renkek Kashaan considers "Talk about what?" he shrugs Rosiel's head bows in response to the female's answer. "It is so, indubitably. The best one can do is hope to ease the cruel machinations, and thereby assist those butterflies who cannot take flight on their own, my sister. Is this not true?" His brow furrows lightly as he looks back to the young Centauran, to whom he adds: "Most excellent. The field of psychiatry is indeed one in which great healing can bloom, as well. This one is not unfamiliar with the field, to be truthful." "There is no assistance given to those who will not fly," Thyr contradicts evenly. "I don't know," Kas replies to Ren. "What needs talking about? Like, does Artemis seem like it'll be good for business?" The young Centauran suggests a feeling of interest in response to Rosiel's statement. Renkek Kashaan shrugs "I've not seen many of the specs for it, but it's likely going to be used for such and being their experience with ships, I trust both the captain's expertise in this area." he shrugs Rosiel allows his lips to curve down a tad, in a vague sort of frown. His expression remains noticeably serene, however, as he replies, "Wings cannot sprout unless cultivation is freely given. Unfortunate ones need to be lead back into the warm embrace of the flock at large, my friend." His shoulders raise and then fall again, in a lazy shrug. "No quantity of rope nor direction will replace the legs of one who strays," the female Mystic intones, "and yet, without such guidance the lost wander only further afield." Ristal slowly makes his way out of Customs, datapad in hand. As he comes to a stop on the Landing Field, his eyes sweep the cavern. Kastaprulyi returns a feeling of acknowledgment to Renkek. "It'll probably be good for helping a lot of people, at least," Kas comments hopefully, floating by Renkek and two Mystics near the Athena. "Letting people act too crazy doesn't seem really healthy for them, for people the come near," Kas comments uncertainly. "I don't know much about psychiatry. Do you know some stuff about it?" Kas queries, apparently of Renkek. Renkek Kashaan shakes his head "Not enough to have an opinion I know what most know." he shrugs "never studied much on it really." "Letting people act too crazy doesn't seem really healthy for them, for people that come near," Kas comments uncertainly. "Absolutely. It is far better to attempt to coax misguided prisons back to the searing touch of truth -- even though they may fight against such efforts -- just as a mighty flower resists the tempest that threatens to uproot it from its peaceful slumber," the male Mystic replies, with a usual touch of verbosity. Ristal sees Kas and seems about to approach but stops seeing the group about the Centauran. As the company the crystalline invertebrate has been keeping lately has been a trifle odd, he pauses for a moment. "Truth is not a sword, but a net for a fisherman," Thyr pronounces, frowning. Kastaprulyi sends Ristal a feeling of greeting as he nears, shifting a bit to make room for him. The young Centauran returns a sense of acknowledgment to Renkek. "I've heard a lot of human people talk about not healing people just because they don't want healing," Kas observes. "Do you know about some situation like that?" Renkek Kashaan shrugs "Not personally I guess you could request not to be healed or such I'm not sure I don't know much about medicine especially in that area of it." "A barbed net, nonetheless, which tears the mental fibers of those brave ones who seek out its vigilant entrapment. An entrapment which frees, however, we both know this," Rosiel softly counters, his wide-set eyes opening a smidgen larger than normal. He turns his head a minute bit, looking more clearly at his fellow Mystic, now. Ristal decides to proceed after receiving Kas' greeting and makes his way over. "Evenin' Kas," he says before giving its companions a nod of greeting. "Mister Ristal's the reporter we were talking with about the person Kommissar Barlov shot," Kas explains helpfully as Ristal arrives. The young Centauran then adds, "Newt, I, talked with a police officer who didn't want to be named in a story. That one told us some stuff about what the police were doing, some stuff about the number." Renkek Kashaan nods "Sounds very interesting indeed." Ristal frowns slightly at this, "Why didn't he wanna be named? What's he hidin' from?" Rosiel gives a small nod of acknowledgement in return to Ristal, his focus slowly shifting back over to the Centauran and the human he converses with. "No," replies the female Mystic, her eyes meeting the other's quite directly, "we have all seen that each net may be reft away to reveal the next, and the next. Surely with such knowledge, any such, flawed, must be merely discarded." "I guess we learned some," Kas agrees. "That one said stuff about the inside investigation was usually only public after the investigating was done. Is now a good time for my telling the story about what the police officer said?" Gently arching a snowy brow, Rosiel looks back to the other Mystic as she breaks her silence. "Giving up on a misguided soul is akin to letting a weak crop die simply because it takes prolonged effort to maintain, my good sister." He frowns a bit, eyes focusing on the female's own for a spell, though his head soon twitches a scant amount and he looks away. He keeps his head angled in his fellow Mystic's direction, however. Renkek Kashaan considers and listens having nothing to say at the moment. He looks at those around the area briefly never to stare however. Ristal hrms quietly and glances at the surrounding faces, not with mistrust, but with caution. "Might be better to wait on that," he replies, "Jack show up yet?" "I didn't see Artemis yet. Captain Wiendrbac didn't tell me when the mission might be finished," Kas explains, then adds, "Do you know when?" Renkek Kashaan looks to Kas "If you were asking me I don't know when it will be who knows they may not return for a while." Rosiel glances quickly around the area, blinking, before taking a few long steps backward and away from the small crowd. Offering a profound bow to those gathered close by, he quietly interjects: "Excuse me, dear sparrows. This one must be off, it would seem. Always a pleasure experiencing agreeable metaphysical relations with you all, most certainly." He turns around, strolling slowly away from the group, calling out over his shoulder, "Fare thee well, my sister. I hope to lay my tortured eyes upon you once more, if at all possible, in the near future." Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Mystic logs